Taiko: Drum Master 2
Taiko: Drum Master 2 '''(english title) also known as ''Taiko no Tatsujin''''' (太鼓の達人 2) in Japan is a drumming game made by Namco Exclusive for Wii U. North American release track listing Pop and rock # "ABC" by The Jackson Five # "American Girls" - by Counting Crows # "Alejandro" - by Lady Gaga # "All About That Bass" - by Meghan Trainor # "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" - by Jet # "Baby" - by Justin Bieber # "Crocodile Rock" - by Elton John # "Girls and Boys" - by Good Charlotte # "I Like You Love Song" - by Selena Gomez # "I'm a Believer" - by Smash Mouth # "Killer Queen" - by Queen # "Lady Marmalade" - by Labelle # "Love Shack" - by The B-52s # "Material Girl" - by Madonna # "My Sharona" - by The Knack # "Slide" - by The Goo Goo Dolls # "Shut Up and Drive" - by Rihanna # "That's the Way (I Like It)" - by KC and the Sunshine Band # "The Impression That I Get" - by The Mighty Mighty Bosstones # TiK ToK - by Ke$ha # "Toxic" - by Britney Spears # "Tubthumping" - by Chumbawamba # "Walking on Sunshine" - by Katrina and the Waves. Anime/TV # "Dragonball Z Theme Rock the Dragon" - by Shuki Levy # "Monster High Theme Fright Song" - by Ewa Farna # "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Theme" - by The Mane 6 Classical # "Symphony No. 5" (Beethoven) # "Carmen Prelude" (Bizet) # "Foster's Medley" (A medley of songs by Foster including Oh! Susannah, Kentucky Home, and Camptown Races) # "Hungarian Dances No. 5" (Brahms) # "Symphony No. 25 in G Minor" (Mozart) # "William Tell Overture" (Rossini) Namco original * "Don Rangers" (heard in a small portion from a cutscene in Katamari Damacy) (10 crowns to unlock) * "Brave Sword, Braver Soul" (from the arcade fighting game Soul Calibur II) * "Dragon Spirit" (from the Namco arcade game of the same name) * "Katamari on the Rocks" (theme song from the PlayStation 2 game Katamari Damacy) * "Ridge Racer" (from the Namco racing game of the same name) (15 crowns to unlock) * "Taiko March" (combination of several songs from Namco titles including Sky Kid, The Tower of Druaga, and The Legend of Valkyrie) (5 crowns to unlock) * "The Genji and the Heike Clans" (from the Japanese arcade game Genpei Tōma Den) (20 crowns to unlock) Japanese release track listing Pop * I'm A Slave 4 U - Britney Spears * I Was Born To Love You - Queen * American Girls - Counting Crows * We Will Rock You - Queen * ABC - Jackson 5 * Girls & Boys * Killer Queen - Queen * The Impression That I Get * That's The Way (I Like It) - KC & The Sunshine Band * The Loco-Motion * Slide * September - Earth, Wind, & Fire * Tubthumping * Material Girl - Madonna * You Can't Hurry Love * Love Shack * Lady Marmalade * Walking on Sunshine Children's Song * Alphabet Song Classical * Beethoven's 5th Symphony * William Tell Overture * Carmen Prelude * Foster's Medley * Symphony No. 25 in G Minor * Hungarian Dances No. 5 Namco original * Soulcalibur II Brave Sword, Braver Soul * The Genji and the Heike Clans * Ridge Racer * Taiko March * Mojipittan Medley * Dragon Spirit * Saitama 2000 Category:2016 video games Category:Namco Category:Wii U Games Category:Rhythm